


A Lover's Complaint

by misbegotten



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, PWP, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: He's only ever amenable in bed. He's damned hard work the rest of the time.





	A Lover's Complaint

Ellie's dad moves out. They didn't have an easy relationship, but she misses having another adult around. And the free childcare, God help her. But Fred is growing so fast she can hardly keep up and Tom is practically a man now, so things work out. Daisy helps by minding Fred sometimes. Ellie pays her a pittance, but mostly she thinks Daisy does it to be kind. To give Ellie a break.

If she thinks about it too hard, Ellie would feel guilty about taking advantage of Daisy's generous spirit. She likes the girl a lot. But there are things she likes better, and she's not above taking her favourite kind of break. Alec Hardy's bed is barely big enough for both of them. Fortunately, they don't mind the confined space. 

"Christ," she says, digging her fingernails into Alec's back. "Do that again."

Alec grunts, does as he's told. He's got his thumb on her clit and two fingers inside her, and he twists so that all she feels is the perfect kind of rhythm. She breaks quickly, quietly -- she can't quit the habit of silence when she comes -- but thoroughly. 

Alec dips his mouth over hers, beard scratching her face as he misses and ends up licking her cheek. "Sorry," he mumbles, tracking back, snogging her properly. 

"Make it up to me," Ellie says against his mouth. "Inside," she urges him, canting her hips the right direction.

He groans. "You'll be the death of me," he complains, but there's no bite in it. Just a lovely Scottish roll of the words and pleasant pressure below as he guides his cock inside her. She's so wet there's no friction, just fullness and the joining of their bodies like puzzle pieces. He's throbbing inside her, stuttering his pace a little to slip his fingers back to her clit, to try to bring her off again, but she digs in her nails. 

"Just want to feel you," she says, because it's true. She gets almost as much out of watching him coming apart as she does being on the receiving end of his fingers or tongue. Alec is beautiful when he forgets to be unhappy, when he's concentrating so hard on their pleasure that the brooding drops off his face. He's utterly gorgeous, though she daren't tell him because he'll get self-conscious and cross. Well, more cross than usual. 

"Feel that?" he asks as he slams against her, nearly shoving them both off the bed. 

She reaches a hand behind her to steady herself against the wall. "Yeah," she says, urging him on. "I feel it."

There's sweat on his forehead she's working him so hard, and she takes fierce satisfaction in it. She wonders what he would have been like in bed before the surgery that fixed his heart. Tentative, maybe. Careful, probably. Fuck careful, she thinks as she raises her hips to meet him. She wants him to feel her the next day they've shagged so hard. She wants him to carry the reminder of her around with him as they go about their day, until they can find time again to be together. Stolen moments are what they get, and she wants them to leave a mark as vivid as the purplish token she made earlier on the pale skin of his chest. She's already catalogued away the breathy sound he made when she did it, knows she'll think back to it when he's re-armoured himself with jacket and tie. But he'll be carrying her brand, and the thought nearly makes laugh aloud in delight.

"What are you smiling at?" he asks, fingers hard enough at her hips that she may very well have smudged reminders of him the next day too. He's almost there, she can feel it, and she cups his arse to urge him forward.

"C'mon," she says. "Come for me."

Shaking and panting and gasping her name, he does. It's a perfect moment -- sweat and stickiness aside -- when he's wrung out and can no longer form complete sentences. There are just sighs and the steady weight of his body against hers. He reaches out, cups his hand behind her neck and pulls her up for a fractured mess of a kiss.

When they've both caught their breath she rearranges him to her liking, settling into the curve of his arm. Listening to his heart pounding in his chest, feeling the lazy trail of his fingertips across her back and up her shoulder.

Her phone chimes from his bedside table, an unwelcome reminder that she promised Daisy she'd be back soon. 

Alec grumbles at the interruption. "I can call her," he offers. 

Ellie's lips twitch. "You can pay half the childminding."

He twists one of her long curls through his fingers before letting it go. "I could," he agrees amenably. He's only ever amenable in bed. He's damned hard work the rest of the time.

She likes that about him. About _them_. She likes them, in bed and out. Though, she has to admit, it's a little easier to put up with him out of bed when she's got him in bed to look forward to.

That line of thought is a bit muddled. She tries to straighten it out -- it's really hard to think coherently when his fingers are trailing down her body, back towards her cunt -- but gives it up as a lost cause. "I should go," she says, making no move to do so.

"Hm," he says. Then, "You might-- We might--" His hand stops wandering, and she feels the tension creep into his body.

"What?" she asks, a little warily.

"You might stay."

She sighs wistfully. 

"Or we might," Alec offers tentatively, "you know, find a place."

Ellie briefly considers that she's fucked him senseless. "You mean like the Trader's?" That still leaves the problem of childcare, much less finding time to be together, and it's not as if either of them are rolling in money enough to waste it on a dirty weekend even if all of the other cards fell in their favour.

"No," Alec says impatiently. "A place." His arm tightens, drawing her closer to him. "Big enough for all of us."

Oh.

_Oh._

"Alec Hardy, did you just ask me to move in with you?"

"Well, it would save on expenses."

She considers beating him to death with her mobile, but instead twines her fingers through his. "So you're looking for a cheap shag?"

"You are neither cheap nor just a shag," he says sharply. Already on the defensive, as if he's expecting her to berate him. As if he's done something wrong by asking to spend more time with her. To live with her. To live with her and her two children and her baggage and her moods and-- 

"Thanks," she says, and squeezes his fingers. The tension subsides in his frame, and he cuddles her a little more closely. She's not going to have room to breathe, if they keep this up. 

"So, what do you think?" he asks.

"What will Daisy think?" she counters.

"Daisy likes you. And she likes Tom, and she likes Fred."

"What will Tess think?"

Alec squirms delicately. "What do you think?" he repeats doggedly.

Ellie threads her legs through his, pulling him tight against her. "I think it's brilliant," she pronounces. "But we have to wait until after the 1st."

"House payment?" he asks curiously.

She can't help the giggle that escapes. "Brian has next month in the pool at the office. About when we're going to shack up together. I bet you I can get Brian to split half if we wait."

Alec groans. "For God's sake," he complains.

And really, these days nothing sounds sweeter to her ears than the sound of Alec Hardy complaining.

"I love you too," she says.


End file.
